thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane (Reboot)
Jane is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in Infections. She is a new tenant moving into the Moyer Hotel, having moved in on the first day of the outbreak. Jane is sarcastic and emotionally strong, though there is a kinder side to her that she keeps hidden. Pre-Apocalypse South Point, Florida Jane had moved to The Moyer Hotel into room 4-18. She lives on the fourth floor next to The Walters family. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" Jane first appears at the back entrance of the Moyer Hotel, moving into the building but stuck behind the locked door. She thinks she is at the front entrance and is shocked when Monica unlocks the door and explains to her where she is. Jane introduces herself, and Monica offers to carry her bags up to the fourth floor, where she is moving into. Upon arrival, Jane meets Abby Walters, and overhears her mention about how her mother is going around giving out flu shots, and her father was bitten on the hand by a crazy person. However, Jane shrugs it off and goes into her apartment. Monica tells her if she needs anything to just come find her on the third floor. When she leaves, Jane notices a rat beside her couch, and she instantly leaves to get Monica again. She finds Monica near the stairs talking to her boyfriend on the phone. Jane gets her attention and Monica goes to help her, before Monica runs into Maggie. The two hug and exchange conversation of how Maggie's mother was also attacked by someone, leading to their trip being cut short. As Monica wonders if it's connected to Pete Walters' situation, Jane calls her attention to the rat. She enters the apartment with Monica as Maggie goes down to the lobby. Later, she hears Maggie scream upstairs, and reluctantly follows Monica to help. However, the two encounter the Raymos couple, not knowing they are infected. Monica goes to help, and Jane tries to stop her, but they get attacked. Monica is tackled by Mr. Raymos while Mrs. Raymos goes for Jane. She rips a candelabra from the wall and stabs Mrs. Raymos in the head with it, killing her. She pulls Mr. Raymos off Monica and does the same to him, before Sarah Walters arrives. Monica vomits and the two are welcomed into her apartment, as they try to explain what happened. Monica goes to the bathroom as Jane is given a wet rag by Sarah. Jane then explains what was happening with the Raymos couple, and Sarah connects it to Pete getting bit, before they hear a scream. They run to the bathroom to find Monica being attacked by Pete. Sarah tries to stop him, but he turns around and attacks her, revealing he is infected. "Murphy's Law" Jane pulls the reanimated Pete Walters off of Sarah, allowing her to get away. She works her way around the table with Monica, avoiding Pete, when Abby gets home. Monica tackles Pete, and Jane pulls Sarah away when she tries to get close to him, as Abby stabs her father in the head. Everyone is still shaken up as they all try to explain what is happening and make a plan. Jane reluctantly lets Monica go search for her phone in Jane's apartment, and Sarah gives her a wrench for protection. Jane then waits outside her apartment while Monica searches inside for her phone. Getting impatient, she goes in to check on her, only to find Monica struggling to get cell service. She reminds Monica of Maggie and the two leave to go upstairs. However, they become swarmed by the undead, and get backed into Jane's apartment. They make it onto the fire escape and shut the window, before hearing a scream from above. Alongside Monica, Jane goes up to the next level of the fire escape to save Maggie. Monica distracts her zombified parents so Maggie can get out on to the fire escape. Jane then grabs hold of Maggie's reanimated father, but the moment she pulls him from the window, she tosses him over the railing and drops him five stories to the pavement below. Shocked, Maggie watches Jane attempt to do the same to her mother. However, Jane struggles with the reanimated Mrs. Thomas, leading Maggie to help throw her over the railing. Once they are back inside, Jane cracks a snarky comment about the death of Maggie's parents and confirms it as a way for her to cope with what is going on. The three gear up and leave the barricaded room to get to the fourth floor again, to meet up with Abby and Sarah. Upon going down, they encounter a handful of infected, and quickly deal with them. Jane almost attacks Sarah Walters on accident, as she returns with Abby and three other survivors. Jane meets Vince, Greg, and MacKenzie, and listens as Vince explains that what is happening is an example of Murphy's Law; anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. "Whatever It Takes" TBA "Blind Surveillance" Jane will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jane has killed: *Mrs. Raymos (Zombified) *Mr. Raymos (Zombified) *Mr. Thomas (Zombified) *A few zombies. Appearances Infections Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Murphy's Law" *"Whatever It Takes" *"Blind Surveillance" Trivia *Unlike the original series, Jane moves into the Moyer Hotel at the start of the series, rather than her already living there in the beginning. **Also unlike the original series, Jane begins the series as a main character, instead of being promoted in Season 2. *Jane's sarcastic personality is emphasized in the reboot, unlike the original, where she was portrayed as a more serious and blunt type of survivor. Her bluntness remains, though her snarky remarks are made more evident. Category:Infections Reboot Category:Infections (Reboot)/Survivors Category:Infections (Reboot)/Characters Category:Infections (Reboot)/Main Characters Category:Infections (Reboot)/Season 1 Characters Category:Infections (Reboot)/Moyer Hotel Survivors